Jacob and Renesmee
by Beautifulgirl1235
Summary: Renesmee is 6 years old, but looks and acts like a 16 year old. Jacob Black is her best friend. He imprinted on her when she was a baby. But Renesmee has no idea about that, yet. But what happens when her family leaves in the middle of the night without telling her. May be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob and Renesmee**

_Renesmee is 6 years old, but looks and acts like a 16 year old. Jacob Black is her best friend. He imprinted on her when she was a baby. But Renesmee has no idea about that, yet. But what happens when her family leaves in the middle of the night without telling her._

Chapter 1:Change

I heard my loud alarm clock go off. I sat up in bed. School. I need to get ready. It was Friday. I was going to Jake's house for the night. We always have movie night on Friday, then I would stay over afterward. I love having movie nights with my best friend. But momma and daddy said that he had something to talk to me about. I wonder what.

"Ugh." I said and got up out of bed.

It's May. The weather is nice. I got a pair of faded jeans and a pink and brown t-shirt. I got dressed and brushed my teeth in my bathroom. When I finished brushing. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and did my makeup. Just some pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and light blush. I don't make my blush really noticable.

I do it enough naturally. Especially around Jake. I don't know why, but lately I've been blushing like crazy around him. What am I thinking. He's just my best friend. Nothing more. No matter how much I want it to be. Man, he's just so cute. No, no stop it. I told myself. I can't be with Jacob. He doesn't even like me. And someday he'll probably imprint on a girl. But maybe not. We could be together. Jake would be a good boyfriend. He's an awesome best friend. Maybe I'll tell him I have feelings for him. I should. I really like him. Jacob is the only guy I've ever really had a crush on. I inherited momma's blush. So sometimes he'll make a joke and I blush. Sometimes he points it out and says in a low teasing voice with a smile 'you're blushing' which of course just makes me blush more. It gets annoying. I just want to tell him how I feel. But I'm scared he'll imprint on someone else.

I walked downstairs and saw Jake. I didn't think he'd be here. "Jake!" I exclaimed. I ran to him. "Hey, Nessie." He said embracing me with those big muscly arms. I noticed that my parents were not here. No sign of them. "Jake, where's mamma and daddy?" I asked pulling away. I saw a serious expression on his face.

I started to worry. What was up? "How about we go for a walk? I'll explain everything." He said. "But Jake I have school." I stated. "You're not gonna go today… or for a while." "What, Jake, what is going on?" He took my hand in his. "Nessie, just come for a walk with me, okay?" He asked. "Okay." I said. I was worried. Where were my parents?

We walked to the wood line before he started to talk. "Nessie, your family had to leave, late last night." He said. "What! Why!" I almost yelled. "Nessie, its okay." He said soothingly. "No its not. Why did they leave Jacob?" I asked. I felt like crying. "Some vampire made a bunch of newborns all around the northeastern part of the continent. They've teamed up with the Denali coven and are trying to kill them off before they spread even more. You're gonna stay in La Push with me for a while, it's safer there." He explained. "When will they be back Jacob?" I said my eyes starting to water.

"I wish I could tell you that, hon. But it'll probably be several months." He said. I couldn't take it. I'd never been away from my parents more than a night. The tears fell from my eyes, and I let out a sob. "Oh, Nessie." Jake said softy before embracing me. I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing. He held me like this for a while.

"Why can't I go to school?" I asked him, my voice was muffled by his t-shirt. "It's not safe. The newborns could travel here. And I'm not letting you away from me." I kept quiet. But I wasn't sobbing anymore. Just tears came from my eyes. "You can get your stuff packed, then we'll go over to my house." He said. I didn't reply. "Want me to carry you?" he asked. I nodded. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

When we got to my room he put me down. I grabbed my big pink duffle bag. I packed all my stuff. Shirts, tanks, pants, shorts, bikinis, bras, and underwear. Jake sat on the bed while I packed. I didn't even care when he saw me put a tampax box in my bag. I normally would've. He always knew when I was on my period. He could smell the blood.

I started when I looked about 12. We were all at the main house. Jacob was there. My stomach had been hurting a lot that day. Jake had whispered something to momma and she told me to go to the bathroom. I was so embarrassed. I've always knew that he could tell when. If we were cuddled up on the couch he'd rub my tummy. That always helped. Sometimes it was so bad that I just cried and mad him leave. But sometimes I'd let him hold me.

Once I had everything in my bag I sat it on the bed. "Ready?" Jake asked. "Yeah. But I wanna change first." I answered. He stood up. "It'll all be okay, Nessie." He soothed me. He wrapped his arms around me again and held me. "I hope so Jacob." He pulled away and picked up my bag. I'll wait outside." He said. I nodded. I took off my jeans and put on some really short shorts.

I went back outside. Jake helped me in the passenger side. He came around and got in the driver's side and cranked the car up.

We rode in silence. He kept his right arm around me with his left on the steering wheel. I snuggled up to his shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder.

I started thinking. When will they be back? Maybe it won't be so bad. I have my Jacob. I'm still wondering if I should confront him about my feelings. I move away. His arm fell from my shoulders. I took his hand in both of mine. I traced around the back of his hand. His hand was so much bigger than mine. How should I tell him? I don't want to be just best friends anymore. I want him to be more than that. I've never had a boyfriend, but I really want Jake to be my first. He's so sweet. I wonder if he's good at being romantic. He probably is. I turned his hand over and placed mine in it. He squeezed my hand tightly holding it.

"How long have you felt that way Nessie?" Jake asked suddenly, startling me. I looked up and noticed we were parked in his driveway. "What?" I asked. "Hon, you were holding my hand. I heard all that." He said. "No, no, no, no." I said embarrassed. I started to blush horribly. I leaned against the window and covered my face with my hands. I'm so stupid.

I felt Jacob pry my hands from my face. Once he did I saw that he had moved to the middle seat. He rubbed soothing circles on my hands with his thumbs. He looked serious.

"Nessie, tell me how long you've felt that way. You can tell me _anything_, you know that." "I know. But, can we just forget that that happened?" I said. "Honey, you know we can't. Has it been for a long time?" He said. "Not really long, only since Valentine's day, when you got me the heart shaped box with chocolates." I said embarrassed. I looked away from him and asked "Are you mad?" "No, no. Not at all. How could I be mad? I'm happy." He said. Wait, he's happy?

"Jake, how can you be happy about this? Someday some girl will come along and you'll imprint on her." I said. "That's impossible, Nessie." He said. "How?" I asked.

He took a few deep breaths and sighed. He looked nervous. "You can't imprint twice." He said. I felt sadness take over me. He's already imprinted. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "You've already imprinted. This is the worst day of my life." I said and reached for the door handle. He pulled my hand away. "Let me explain." He said. "Why? What's there to explain?" I said. "A lot. Nessie just let me explain." "Jacob you imprinted and didn't even tell me. And she's gonna be staying here and I have to endure it until my family's back. No. I wanna stay with Leah. Not you and this girl." I said as more tears fell.

"She's already here." He said softly. "Take me to Leah's!" I yelled. "No, Nessie. Damn it. Just let me explain." He said raising his voice. More tears slipped from my eyes at his roughness. "I'm sorry." He said. "Just tell me what you're trying to tell me." I said, more tears falling.

"She's beautiful, gorgeous, kind, caring, smart, and her name is _Renesmee_." He said softly. Whoa did he just say my name. "Jacob Black, are you serious?" I asked. "Of course. I love you, baby." That's the first time he's ever called me baby. All these emotions are running through me. "How long?" I asked. "Since you were just a baby girl. The first time I saw you." He said. "That long! Why haven't you told me?" I said. "Nessie, we didn't want you growing up to feel like you _had_ to be with me. Wanted you to have a choice." He said. "Whose 'we'? I asked. "Me, your mom, and your dad." He answered. "They knew. This whole time they knew. Why did you tell them and not me?" "Baby, your dad was there when it happened, he heard it in my head. Then he told your mom, and we couldn't hide it from your family without them getting suspicious." He said.

"Okay, I understand now. Since when do you call me baby?" I asked. "Since now." He answered. "Does it make you uncomfortable? I'll stop if it does."

"No, no. I like it." I said. "Good." He said. "Jake, I'm so happy. Are we like a couple now?" I asked. "We'll be whatever you want us to be. If you're not ready for a relationship, I'll wait till you are." He said. He's so sweet. "No, I'm ready." I said. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"And I want you to be my girlfriend." He said in a low voice. I felt a warmth spread through me at his tone.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me. "I'm tired. And since I don't have school, and it's only like 7am, maybe I could take a nap." I said.

"Okay, hon. Let's go inside. He scooted over and got out of his side. I got out. He grabbed my bag from the backseat. And we went inside.

He brought my bag upstairs to his room. I followed behind him. Me and Jake had never slept together in the same bed. Normally when I'd stay overnight we'd just crash on the living room floor after watching movies. I wouldn't mind sleeping with him. He's warm and would be good to cuddle up to. But now that we're _together_ it might not be appropriate.

That's what momma and daddy would say. But I don't think so. It's not like we're gonna have sex. I'm so not ready for that and Jake would never push me into it. It probably wouldn't be safe. Grandpa Carlisle thinks that it is highly possible for me to get pregnant, because I have a period. I really don't want to risk that. I'm so not ready to be a mom. I would be scared out of my mind if I got pregnant. I don't even know if Jake wants kids. I do. Someday. But not right now. But what if Jakes ready for sex? What if he's done it before? I have to stop thinking about this.

"Baby, you can nap in here. I'll go to the sofa." He said. He started to walk out of the room. "No!" I said quickly. "What?" He asked. "Stay in here with me. Please?" I begged. "You sure, Nessie. 'Cause I don't want to make you uncomfortable, ever." He said. "You won't Jake." I said. "Can I have a shirt to sleep in?" I asked. "Sure, sure." He said. He went over to one of his drawers and randomly pulled one out. "I'll let you get changed." He said. I waited till he was behind the closed door before I took off my clothes and bra. I left my panties on, and put on the dark brown t-shirt. It almost went to down to my knees.

"Okay, Jake." He came back in. He just stared at me. "What?" I asked. He kept on staring without saying a word. "Earth to Jacob." I said waving my hands in front of his face. He shook his head. "What?" I said again. "Nothing." He said. "Something." I said. "You're just so beautiful." He said and smiled. I blushed.

I pulled back the covers and got in the bed. Jake took his shirt off and got in next to me. I was so tired. He put his arm out and I snuggled down right next to him. His arm held me close to him. I soon fell asleep.

The dream I had was awesome. Me and Jake where on his bed and he was making love to me.

When I woke up Jake was awake smiling. "Sleep good?" he asked. "Yeah." I said and smiled. "You look happy." I said. "I am." He answered. "Why's that?" I asked. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad. Okay?" He asked. "Okay, I promise. Why would I be mad?" I thought aloud. "I-I eavesdropped into your wonderful dream." He said. Oh no. He saw that. Life sucks. I felt embarrassed. And upset. I instantly started blushing.

I turned around facing away from him. Why would he do that? I felt a hint of betrayal. Tears came out of my eyes. I tried so hard to hold in the sobs. But it didn't work. I hope he doesn't think that I would really want to have sex with him now.

"Nessie, I'm sorry babe, I should've kept my mouth shut." He said. _Yes Jacob you should have!_ I thought in my head. He shifted and molded his body to mine and wrapped his arms around me. "No. L-leave me a-a-alone." I sobbed. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. I continued to sob. I wish I was alone. I don't like crying in front of people. I've done that way too much today. "Jacob, j-just leave m-m-m-me alone!" I yelled. "Nessie, I'm sorry. But, you promised you wouldn't get mad." He stated. "I-I'm not m-mad. You h-hurt my f-f-feelings." I said. I wasn't really mad. Just embarrassed and hurt. "I'm sorry, baby." was the last thing he said before getting up and leaving.

Was it really worth getting mad over that? Yes it was. He knows I hate it when people touch me when I'm asleep just to see my dreams. Uncle Emmett always did that to me.

I cried for a while. I looked up at the clock. 2pm. I wonder what Jake's doing. After a while I got curious and made my way downstairs. Jake wasn't there. Leah was. "Leah!" I yelled. "Nessie!" She yelled back. I ran to her and hugged her so hard. Leah was always a big sister to me. I told her everything.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. "He went for a run with Seth. He seemed really bummed out. Has he been okay?" she asked. I started to feel guilty. "We had been taking a nap and I had this wonderful dream-" I started. "What was the dream about?" she interrupted. "Uhh…. Me and Jake were uhh…." I said awkwardly. "C'mon, Nessie. Tell me." She whined. "We were having sex." I said really quickly and fast. Her mouth opened wide. "Well when we woke up he said that he eavesdropped into the dream and saw it. And I got mad and cried. He said he was sorry like three times but I made him leave me alone. Man, I feel bad now." I said.

"Damn. Since when are you two more than friends?" She asked. "Today." I answered. "And I assume that you have known about him imprinting on me. He told me about that too." I said. She squealed. "Oh, Nessie. I'm so happy for you." "Leah, I feel so bad right now. I need to apologize to him. When will they be back? I asked. "I don't know. A few hours probably." She answered. "UHHGGG!" I was frustrated. I really didn't mean to make him upset. "Hey, Nessie, calm down. He'll be back. And in the mean time you and me can catch up. Okay?" she said. "Okay." I agreed.

We spent the whole time talking on the couch. But when 5pm came around Jake and Seth came in the door. "Seth, let's go home." Leah said. "Okay." Seth said annoyed. "Bye, Nessie." Leah said before getting up and leaving. "Bye." I said to them both before they left.

Jake went straight to the kitchen without saying a word to me. Now I really felt bad. He wasn't even talking to me. "Jake?" I said. "Hmm?" He said it like he didn't care if I was dead or alive. "Jake?" I said again. "What." He said. "Did you not hear me?" He said bitterly. "Jake, don't be like that." I said. "Like what?" He said raising his tone. "Jake, please." I said in a tiny voice. "What do you want Renesmee?" He said his tone going higher. I looked down at the floor, tears in my eyes. "I love you, Jake." I said in a tiny voice that a human couldn't hear. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I'd never told him I loved him since we got together.

I ran upstairs. I don't know why. I wanted to just leave. I wanted to go away. Somewhere where I can actually be alone for once. I went to the bedroom and slammed the door. I collapsed on the bed and let it all out. I cried really hard. I heard footsteps coming. Closer. Closer. I heard the doorknob turn. It was Jake.

I heard him make his way to the bed. I felt him get in the bed. "I'm so, so sorry, baby. I love you so much." I heard him say. My sobs were involuntary. He didn't touch me at all. I just wanted him to hold me. I kept my face buried in the pillow. I put my hand out. He held it with both of his. _It's okay. Just hold me Jakey._ I told him in my thoughts. I made my way on my side, turned away from him. He held me with my back into him. This was my favorite way to be held by him. He kept a tight grip on me. The sobs went away. I'm capable of talking again. "I love you, Nessie." He said in his soft sweet voice. Not the mean one he used earlier. "I love you, too." I said. "I'm sorry." He said again. "S'okay. I got upset over nothing." I said. "No, it wasn't nothing." He said. "I invaded your privacy. A dream is a personal thing, babe. And I really am sorry for eavesdropping in on that. I'm sorry I embarrassed you and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really really love you. But I understand if you want this to be over." He said. "You can stay with Leah, if you want. Just till your family gets back." He concluded.

"No! I wanna stay with you Jakey. I love you and I _don't _want this to be over. Ever." I said. He held me tighter. I shifted until I was facing him. "Jacob?" I said. "Yes, baby?" He asked.

"K-kiss me." I said to him. I'd never kissed anyone before or been kissed by anyone. Jake hesitated. "It's okay, Jake. Just kiss me." He leaned in as close as possible and pressed his soft, warm lips against mine. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to kiss. His lips moved against mine. He knew just what he was doing. But I didn't. I wasn't even moving my lips. I tried to mimic what he did, but I didn't know what I was doing. He held me so close to his shirtless body. I let out a moan. I regretted it. But Jake didn't seem to mind. He continued to kiss me as he turned us so he was hovering over me. I was starting to get this. I was moving my lips against his. And I think he liked it. He flipped us over so I was on top. His hands roamed over my back. They kept going lower and lower. Until his hands where on my butt. He squeezed it. I was instantly uncomfortable. I still had on just the t-shirt he gave me earlier. And it had slid up my body. My stomach was visible. I had no pants on. This morning we were just best friends.

He sensed my reaction right away. He put his hands at his sides and stopped kissing me. It was our first kiss, my very first kiss. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. That was too much, wasn't it?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly. "Things are just moving so fast and I haven't even told momma and daddy yet. Do you think we could call them?" I asked. "We can." He said. He reached over on his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. "Here. Want me to leave you alone for a bit, while you talk to them?" He asked me. I nodded and waited until he was gone before I dialed daddy's cell.

"Hello." I heard him say. "Daddy!" I yelled. "Nessie, love, are you okay?" He asked. "No! I want you all to come home now!" I yelled in to the phone. "Calm down, sweetie. It's okay." He tried to sooth me. "No its not." I sobbed into the phone. "Is Jacob taking good care of you?" Daddy asked. "Yes, definitly. Uh daddy, can I tell you something without you getting mad?" I asked him. "What did you do?" "Uh… Jake told me everything."

"About?" he asked.

"Me being his imprint." I said.

Daddy sighed. "I really wanted to be there for this. He's not pushing you into anything? Is he?" Daddy asked me.

"No, of course not. How could you think that?" I asked.

"Renesmee, let me talk to him." He said.

"No. I'm not done talking to you."

"Renesmee." He said sternly.

"Daddy." I begged.

"We don't have that much time, Alice just had another vision. Give him the phone Nessie, I love you."

"Okay." I said. I ran downstairs to find Jake watching a football game on the sofa. He had put a shirt on. I handed him the phone. All he said was stuff like: "Okay" "Never" "I promise I'll never push her into anything."

When he hung up I came over to Jacob and straddled his lap and put my head on his shoulder. "You hungry?" He asked me. "No, I just hunted yesterday. Are you?" I said. "A little." He said. Just then his stomach let out a really loud growl. "A lot?" I said and giggled.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He said. He pushed me down on the couch so I was lying down. He came over and laid on me, but without putting any weight on me. He put his lips on my neck and sucked gently. I started moaning uncontrollably. It's amazing, what he can do to me with the smallest touch.

"You like that don't you, baby? Hmm?" He cooed. "Mmmhmm." I answered. He made his way up to my earlobe and bit down softly on it. I was moaning so loud now. It was embarrassing. "No, knowing that I made you moan and hearing it is heaven, Babe. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're so sexy." He said to me. I reached down to the hem of his shirt and slowly started pulling it up. "Hon, we can't go too far. The only thing that comes off is my shirt. Nothing else okay?" He said. "Why?" I whined. "Nessie, we just can't okay?" He said.

"Just tell me why Jacob. Please." He sighed. "Nessie, it's just complicated to explain." "Jake please. I'll drop it if you tell me." "Nessie, you're just not ready for sex yet." He said. "Wait, who said anything about sex. I just wanted to take my shirt off for you." I said. "Baby, you don't have to do that for me. Or anything. I want you to be comfortable around me. Don't feel like you have to take your shirt off for me." He said. "Jake, I _want_ to. I'm ready for the next step. I'm sure of it. A hundred and ten percent." I said to him. "Nessie, are you sure you're not just curious. I know you're wondering how these things work and you want to explore that… but just wait a while. Nessie you just found out that I imprinted on you today." He said. "Jacob I'm not just curious. And I would be fine being half naked in front of you. It doesn't scare me. I want to do that with you. I love you." I said. "And I love you too. But Nessie, are you sure that you would want to do this?" He asked for the millionth time.

I cupped his face with my hands and pecked his lips. I sent him all my thoughts about how much I love him and I'm ready for the next step. I found myself sending him the dream from earlier. He was making love to me so slowly. I think it was supposed to be our first time. He groaned at that part. He took my hands from his face. "Nessie, stop trying to seduce me." He said. "I was not trying to seduce you. I'm not ready to go all the way. I didn't want you to hear me thinking about that. I didn't mean to." I said. "But earlier you said you liked the dream. Did you like it or not Jake?" I asked him frustrated. "Honey, of course I liked it. But, baby I really don't think you're ready for a sexual relationship. Wait a few weeks." He said. "But I don't want to wait. I'm ready for this. Not going all the way. But just some of the way. We don't have to go below the belt." I said. "You're so stubborn, Nessie." Jake said as he laid his head on my chest still holding up his weight from his hand on the floor. "I know." I said back. "But I love you anyway. And if that's what you want, I'll give it to you." He said. "Really Jake?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "But you have to be sure that that's what you want." "It is."

He grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled it down as far as he could, not exposing my breasts and kissed my chest. Just then the damn phone rang.

"We'll finish this later." Jake said. He got up off of me and answered the phone. "Hello." He said. "No, I already have an HD T.V." "No I do not want a second one." "Don't call this number again." And he hung up.

"I'm hungry." Jake said. "Eat something." "I think I will." He said.

**Please Review I update a lot faster when you do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cramps and News

**Okay, listen, I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I know that you all like probably hate me now! But I'm sorry. And I'm updating now. So that makes it all better I hope. The reason I haven't updated is because I'm just busy. With school and stuff. And another reason is that I kinda lost my motivation. I like writing regular fictions more than fanfiction, so I've been doing more of that instead. Well here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Cramps and News

After Jake had eaten something we decided to watch a movie. We were just cuddled up on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" Jake asked me. "I don't know." I said. Then he said. "Well there's New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, The Change Up, Our Idiot Brother, American Pie-" "Ooo Ooo! American Pie! I love those movies!" I interrupted. "You wanna watch all of them?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay." He got up and pulled the first one from the stack of DVDs. He popped it in the DVD player and came back to sit next to me.

Lots and lots and lots of sexual situations in American Pie. But it's a really funny movie. After the first movie I was really tired. "Jake, I'm sleepy." I said. "Ready for bed?" He asked me. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. I pretended to snore. He chuckled and said. "Well I guess if you're asleep, I'll have to carry you to bed." I smiled as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Jake!" "What, I thought you were asleep." He said. "PUT. ME. DOWN." I yelled. "Uhhh…. No." He said and continued to carry me up the stairs. I kicked and wiggled the entire time. Jake just laughed.

When we got to his room he put me down on the bed and hovered over me. "That was mean." I said. "No it wasn't." he said back to me. "I hate you." I said jokingly. "Love you, too." He said. I giggled. He smiled and leant his head down and kissed my collar bone. He kissed his way up to my jaw bone, where he lingered. He kissed over to under my ear. Then he bit on the lobe. I let out a moan. I felt him smile before he pulled back and we made eye contact. "I love you." He said. "I know." I said back.

"Wanna finish what we started earlier?" He said in a low voice. I started to nod my head, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I scrunched up my face at the pain. I knew what it was. My period. Really right now. Right when I was about to lose my shirt.

"Nessie, what's wrong, baby?" Jake asked with pure concern and panic. "I'm fine." I managed to say before pushing him off me and running to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I looked under the cabinet. I pulled towels out. I had put my tampons in the very back so Jake wouldn't see them. After I was done I put the box next to the toilet. I curled up on the floor as tears slipped from my eyes because of the pain. Jake had been knocking on the door. "Nessie, I'm sorry. We went too far. I should've took things slower." He said. I knew he was worried. But I didn't want him to see me like this. Not now.

"Nessie, come on. Open the damn door!" He said raising his voice and knocking louder. I whimpered. "Ness, are you crying? Just open the door, baby. Please." He begged. "Don't make me break it." He waited a few seconds then I heard the doorknob being turned. He turned it breaking it off the door and pushed his way in.

He came to me and wrapped his arms around me tight. It hurt my stomach even more. He could tell I was in pain, and not just upset. "What hurts?" He said worriedly. I tried to calm myself. I stopped sobbing. But tears still ran from my eyes. "Jake, just leave me alone." I said. "No way. What hurts?" he said cradling me. He sounded so worried. I put my hand on my stomach. The pain wasn't as bad now. My period always hurts horribly at first but gets better as it goes on. He noticed my hand. Realization crossed over his face. "Is it your tummy, baby? Does it hurt?" He said in a soft voice. I nodded my head.

"Oh, honey. Girly problems?" He asked. I nodded again, a little embarrassed. He picked me up and took me to his room. He laid me on his bed and laid next to me. I moved so I could lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

It still hurt, but my crying had quit. "It's okay, Nessie. Let me take care of you." He cooed. "It's okay if you want me to leave you alone, though?" "No. You can stay." I said and held onto him tighter. Normally I wouldn't let him hold me during my period, or be around me. But Momma and Daddy or any of my family was here. I didn't feel as embarrassed with them. Normally I only let them comfort me. But I didn't have them here. They weren't here. I had no idea when they would come back. God I missed them so much. Thinking about them made me cry again.

"Is it bad, darlin'?" Jacob asked me. "N-n-not that. I-I miss Momma and D-d-daddy. "It's okay." He soothed. "Do you wanna call them?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed his phone off of his end table next to the bed. I took the phone from his hand. I dialed Momma's cell. Jake started to get up. "No stay." I said.

"Nessie!" I heard Uncle Emmett say into the phone. "Why didn't Momma answer?" I asked. "Why have you been crying?" he asked. "I haven't." I answer quickly. "Yeah you have, what's wrong?" He asked. "I just miss you guys," I said and started sobbing again, "A lot." I said, still sobbing. "Aww, don't cry, Hun. I have some awesome news!" He said happily. "What could be awesome at a time like this!?" I shouted. "We're coming home." He said.

"UNCLE EMMETT THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" I shouted into the phone. "Nessie, you _know_ I wouldn't do you like that. Seriously. We are coming home." He said seriously. "Then let me talk to Momma or Daddy." I said. "Not here." He said. "Where are they!?" I yelled into the phone. "Nessie, sweetie calm down. We split up. Me, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper, Then Esme, Edward, Bella, and Rose." He explained. "Then why in the world do you have Momma's phone?" I asked. "I have Bella's phone?" he said. "Yeah. I dialed _her_ number." I said in a 'duh' tone. "Oh, I guess we got them switched up?" He said still confused. "Let me talk to Grandpa." I said.

"Nessie," Grandpa said. "What is going on!?" I yelled. "The Vol-" He started. "When are you coming home!?" I yelled again. "Nessie, baby, you've got to calm down and let me explain." He said. "Okay." I said.

"Something happened to the Volturi." He said. I was shocked and gasped, but didn't interrupt.

"Or we think that it did. There's a group that has done it. A girl in the group can multiply herself into millions, or as many as she wants. She can make them all look different too." He explained

"Wow." I said. "I know, and from what I understand, she's a newborn herself." He said.  
"What are we gonna do Grandpa?" I asked worriedly. "We've worked out a plan. We'll talk when we get home."  
"When are you coming home?" I asked. We'll be home tomorrow night. It's gonna take a while. We're still bumping into them."

"How can I call momma and daddy?" I asked. "I don't know. Try Emmett's number maybe." He suggested. "Okay, Grandpa. I love you. Be careful." I said.

"They probably won't answer, honey. It's hard to talk like this, running so fast. And they might be fighting a group."

"Okay, I love you." I said, starting to cry again. "And tell Emmett I'm not mad at him."

"I love you to, my darling. Don't cry. It'll be just fine. Emmett knows you're not mad, and he says that he loves you. We have to go now, Nessie." He said.

"Bye." I sobbed right before the phone clicked.

"Jacob," I cried and fell into his arms. "I know, I know." He heard my conversation with his werewolf ears.

"Shh… it's alright. Their coming home." He said trying to cheer me up.

I nodded and cried for a little longer. Then we went to sleep.


End file.
